Dead Before They Know It
'Dead Before They Know It' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 45. Originally aired March 23, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- SP-Effed Way to Die #'317' On April 26, 2004, in Las Vegas, NV. A young, disobedient woman who always borrows her roommates' belongings without asking mistakes psoriasis cream for moisturizer before stepping into her roommate's new tanning bed (which no one is allowed to use). The psoralen in the cream, activated by the tanning bed's ultraviolet radiation, gives her massive second degree burns all over her body and she collapses on her horrified roommate and dies of heart failure and severe dehydration. Alt names - Blistering Vice Ji-Had It Coming Way to Die #'127' On September 24, 2006, in Afghanistan. An award-winning American reporter denounces her U.S. citizenship, converts to Islam, and marries a Taliban leader. She celebrates by firing off several rounds of an AK-47 into the air during her wedding to fit in with the crowd, but loses control of the gun and dies when one of the bullets hits a metal pitcher and ricochets into her skull, where it bounces inside and causes massive bleeding and immediately fatal wounds. Alt names - Terrorist Wedding Crate and Buried Way to Die #'264' On August 15, 2004, in Darfur, Sudan. Two thieves in Sudan steal supply crates needed for refugees. As the men celebrate, they suddenly get crushed to death by a falling, two-ton supply crate that had a faulty parachute. Alt names - Air Maul Lost In Transfusion Way to Die #'458' On May 16, 2002, in Chicago, IL. In order to beat a company drug test, a cocaine-addicted crane operator injects himself with blood that matches his type, stolen by his girlfriend who works as a hospital cook. However, he does not listen when she warns him to warm the blood before injecting it. He stores the blood in the refrigerator overnight before injecting it in the bathroom moments before his drug test. Once the cold blood enters his heart, the man is killed in seconds from fibrillation and tachycardia. Alt names - Cold Blooded Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Ariva-Deadci Way to Die #'678' On September 8, 2008, in Rochester, NY. A mobster on parole is granted permission to be on a work release program, but slacks off and orders his co-workers to do his work for him. When his parole officer visits him, the mobster tricks her into thinking that he is doing as he's told and moves a dumpster. However, he gets distracted when he sees his co-worker talking to his parole officer about his job performance and forgets to lock the wheels on the dumpster, which ends up rolling down the hill and pinning him against a second dumpster. The mobster is killed when the sharp end of the first dumpster punctures his abdomen and extrudes his intestines from his body. Alt names - Crying Over Spilled Guts Miss-Ur Head Way to Die #'402' On March 6, 1925, in Marseille, France. A French criminal is executed via guillotine. His head is studied by a scientist out to prove that the guillotine is an inhumane form of capital punishment by showing officials that the victim who died still shows some signs of life after being decapitated. Alt names - Off With His Head Note: This is one of the few deaths that is not based on stupidity or unusual circumstances. Instead, it is an experimental procedure and a means of capital punishment. Eye-Sick-Kill Way to Die #'247' On November 29, 2008, in Cedar Springs, MI. A perverted stoner gets fired from his job as a mall Santa after two of his female elves report him for sexual harassment. As the man bangs on the door to get his boss to let him in, an icicle falls from the roof's edge. The man looks up just in time for the icicle to impale him in his eye and through his brain. Alt names - Silent Night Note: This segment was based on a similar death scene from Black Christmas. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing